Good and Happy News
by lauraxtennant
Summary: The Doctor returns from an emergancy save-the-world trip abroad. Rose has a nice welcome home surprise for him.  Oneshot.


_Good and Happy News_

He burst in through the front door and practically ran around the flat looking for her. He found her in the kitchen, a big grin on her face as she caught sight of him, and charged towards her to sweep her into his arms.

Swinging her around, listening to her giggling in delight at his return, he exhaled in relief at being home, murmuring into her hair, "I missed you _so much."_

"We spoke everyday!" she protested, squeezing him tightly. "We even _saw _each other everyday, thanks to Skype!"

"That does not make up for not being able to do this," he assured her, and he continued hugging her for awhile before pulling back to cup her face in his hands. "Or this," he added, kissing her firmly. He pushed her backwards into the kitchen counter as they snogged relentlessly. "One whole month," he gasped against her mouth. "Of no Rose kisses," he continued, before pressing soft kisses all over her face. "And no Rose's beautiful face," he said next, trailing his lips down her neck as his hands found her hips, tugging her tight against him, "Or Rose's gorgeous body."

She scrabbled to get his shirt off him, roughly pulling it apart when she couldn't get the buttons undone with her shaking hands.

"Or Rose's phenomenal undressing powers," he grinned against her collar bone, his own hands now working dexterously to undo _her _buttons and then help her shove both their shirts off all the way.

She smiled wickedly then tugged open his trousers and unceremoniously shoved her hands down his pants.

"Guh," he gasped, his forehead momentarily steadying himself against her shoulder. "Or Rose's...amazing hands."

His trousers and pants fell to the floor and she giggled a bit when she realised he still had his converses and socks on but she simply did not care because now, _now, _the Doctor was proving that she was absolutely right in her spontaneous decision to wear a skirt and no knickers in anticipation of his return. He was also proving that she wasn't the only one who had amazing hands.

"God, I missed you," she gasped out.

He smiled, hoisting her up onto the counter with her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "We're never doing that again, okay?" he requested.

"You know I had to stay here," she reasoned.

He did not like the fact that she was still coherent enough to reason.

"Not next time," he panted, with the effort of restraint. "Next time you come with me, whatever the circumstances."

"Doctor, it was almost gonna be the end of the world," she insisted. "If that happens again, and you're needed elsewhere while I'm needed here, that's how it's got to be."

"I don't care," he dismissed easily, shifting her against him. "We should face things together, like we've always done."

"Not always," she reminded him.

"Exactly," he murmured softly. "I can't believe I ever agreed to go away without you when it was only a few years ago that I got you back."

"You did it because I asked you to," she said gently. "So...thank you. I'm sorry it took longer than we thought it'd be for you to come back. I didn't think we'd have to be apart for a whole month, I thought a week at most...I'm sorry."

He shook his head and then pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do. I love you too," she replied, her smile bright and warm.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can hold back much longer."

She giggled. "Then don't."

He grinned. "Okay."

-x-

_Later..._

"So! Rose Tyler: prepare to be wooed with candyfloss and loud music and pretty lights and Ferris Wheels and roller coasters and spinning spin-y things! Funfair time!" He waved a flyer, which he'd been given by a random stranger along the high street, at her enthusiastically.

"Ah. Thing is, Doctor...we can't," she replied, grimacing apologetically.

"Why not?" he retorted. "It'll be so much fun!"

"I'm sure it would be. You can go if you like. But I can't really go on any of the rides, so it'll be no fun for me standing around and watching."

"Of course you can go on the rides!"

"Nope, sorry," she replied, shaking her head.

His shoulders slumped and his lips drew into a pout. "You used to love theme parks and funfairs and things," he grumbled.

"I still do," she insisted.

"Then we can go?" he asked optimistically.

"Not right now, no."

He sighed wearily and leant against the kitchen counter. He decided to try a different tactic. "The Rose Tyler I know would never say no to a rollercoaster..." He glanced at her, noticed she was suppressing a smile but not reacting in any other way. He continued, "...I mean, I dunno, the woman's defied Daleks and Cybermen and crossed dimensions through time and space, and yet she's scared of a few rides? Pffft, that's rubbish if you ask me, and – "

"Doctor," she said impatiently.

He grinned and looked at her, his eyes alight with hope. "Yes?"

"I'm not scared, I just can't go on them right now." She paused, biting her lip. "We can go next year."

"What's so different about next year?" he retorted, folding his arms defiantly.

"I'd have had the baby by then," she replied smoothly.

"You'd have had the baby by then," he echoed sarcastically without batting an eyelid. Then his expression froze into one of abject shock, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. He seemed to lose all control of his legs as he slumped to the floor, his back sliding down the kitchen cupboard, encountering the handle and making him yelp in surprise. He rubbed at his sore back absently as he murmured again, "You'd have had the baby by then..."

Rose watched all this in part-amusement, part-anxiety. Kneeling down next to him, she placed her hand under his chin to close his mouth and tilt him to face her.

"Hello," she said softly.

He gasped in a sudden breath, as if he'd forgotten to do so for quite some time. Then, he looked decidedly sheepish, and half smiled as he whispered, "Hello yourself."

Rose just grinned encouragingly, and waited for him to say something else.

"You're pregnant," he announced needlessly.

"I know," she replied, nodding. "I took a test."

He frowned briefly. "Those tests can be unreliable..."Abruptly, he grabbed her wrist and licked it. "You are definitely pregnant, Rose Tyler," he confirmed, analysing the tingling taste of her skin on his tongue. "Pregnant as can be," he continued softly. "How didn't I notice that before?" he mumbled to himself, but then he remembered that he'd been rather distracted during the first hour or so after his return, so he let himself off.

"Yep," she answered, popping the 'p.' "Fifteen weeks."

"How long have you known?" he asked her quietly.

She shrugged. "Few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've just got back from being in another country for a month. Didn't want to overwhelm you as soon as you came home."

"You should have written it on a postcard and sent it to me," he mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You were the one in another country," she said again. "I wouldn't've sent postcards to _you, _you'd send them to me."

"You could have told me on the phone," he suggested.

"But I knew you'd be back in a few days. I wanted to tell you while you were right in front of me." She smiled gently. "Planned it all out as well. Was gonna tell you tonight, while we shared a nice hot bath together."

"But then I started talking about funfairs and you..."

"Had to alter the plan, yeah," she grinned. "Doesn't matter. Now you know."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. Rose stared at him, and the grin slipped off her face.

"Aren't you..." she started tentatively.

"Aren't I what?" he murmured distractedly.

She swallowed thickly. "I thought you'd be...happy, I...you said you wanted a baby," she shrugged.

"I am happy," he whispered. "I do want a baby."

Her brow furrowed. "Then why are you...?"

"Are you honestly telling me that you didn't go into a wee bit of shock when you found out yourself a few days ago?"

"Ah, okay," she giggled, conceding to his point. "So you're just in shock."

"Little bit, yeah," he replied sarcastically.

"I'll get you a drink," she offered. "Gin?"

"Tea," he corrected. Rose snickered. "What? Tea is good. Full of tannins and...things. Excellent thing to kick-start my neurons again."

"Okdokey," she accepted, jumping up to stick the kettle on.

"Rose?" he called up to her from his position on the floor.

She looked down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yeah?"

He reached out his hand and sprawled it across her abdomen. "You're pregnant," he said again.

She giggled, and placed her hand over his, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm pregnant," she agreed. "Now let me get the tea sorted, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, dropping his hand. He stood up and watched her get their mugs out, popping in the teabags, spooning out the sugar. He decided he'd better help in some way instead of standing there looking completely useless, so he got the milk out of the fridge.

She turned around to find him staring at the milk with a curious expression on his face. "Doctor?" she asked uncertainly.

He swallowed, and looked at her. Then his gaze lowered. Then it flickered back to the bottle of milk.

"Doctor?" she repeated.

He passed her the milk. "You're going to..." he trailed off, gesturing at her chest area.

Rose realised what he was thinking about and thought it bizarre that he'd be thinking about _that, _of all things. "Yes."

"And the baby will..."

"Yes."

"Which means they won't just be..."

"Yours?" she smirked.

He glared at her for laughing at him.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. "You're gonna get jealous of your own _baby? _That's just weird, Doctor."

He pouted.

She poured out their tea and handed him his mug.

He took a sip.

"They'll get bigger, you know," she told him.

"Hmmm?" he spluttered. "Yes. Er...yes. Yes, I suppose they will."

"I'm also gonna get fat."

He frowned at her. "Not fat. Just...pregnant-looking."

"Fat," she corrected. "It's not just my belly and boobs that'll get bigger. I'm just forewarning you. Also, I'll probably have loads of weird cravings that you're gonna have to help me with. I'll probably eat a lot of chocolate ice cream, too, and even after the baby's born, I might not shift the baby weight. You gonna be able to handle that?"

The Doctor took another few sips of his tea, then placed it on the counter and walked towards her. He took the cup out of her own hands and put that on the counter too. Then, he stood right up close to her, looped his arms around her waist, and leant his forehead against hers. "You are always going to be the most beautiful woman in the universe to me," he murmured softly. "You know I don't care about how much you weigh or whatever. And believe me, when you're sitting over there," he nodded over to the sofa, "Stuffing your face with chocolate ice cream, the bowl balanced on your huge belly," he placed his hands over her stomach again. "I'll think you look absolutely gorgeous. And you'll be carrying our beautiful little baby as it grows and grows, and...and I don't know how it's possible to love you more than I already do, but I think I'm going to love you more and more and more with each day that comes, Rose Tyler."

She bit her lip, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. She didn't want to start crying and stereotype herself as the typically hormonal pregnant woman. "The tea worked, then," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You're over the shock, I see," she clarified.

"Oh! Oh, well...maybe. Well, no, I'm still pretty shocked, to be honest. I can't believe it's happened so quickly." He gave her a quick kiss. "I just...can't believe how lucky I am," he whispered against her lips. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" she giggled softly. "Takes two to tango."

He grinned. "Fancy celebrating that fact with another dance?"

She grabbed his hands. "Don't mind if I do," she beamed.

-x-

_Later still..._

"Rose?" he asked sleepily, draping his arm around her waist.

"Mmyeah?" she mumbled back.

"Do you think our baby will like funfairs?"

A smile on his face, he fell asleep to the sound of her giggling.


End file.
